Why is Emmet so brotherly?
by Jude Prudence
Summary: For all those that wondered. my story explains it all.Much luv to reviewers.Please RxR.I want your honest opinions but please be gentle.First fanfiction.Yes, I know there are a lot of typos I will fix them....eventually.
1. Change

Lori's POV  1950

I sat on the couch waiting. All though I already knew. Emmett wasn't coming back. Ever. My older brother who was supposed to be there for me, protecting me, supposed to be responsible, and careful. They never found his body in the woods and I was left with no one at all. Since my parents had died in a tragic train crash two years before. My older brother Emmett, was taking care of me, but, not anymore. He wasn't coming back, he was gone forever. I tried not to dwell on the fact that a seventeen year old girl was left alone with no family members and the last one her closest friend was gone just like the rest of them. That I was left alone to fend for myself. I tried so hard to leave it behind but, it was so hard to forget him to forget my once happy, cheery life with my family all around me. So I decided to let it go, get over it and move on. I wouldn't dwell but I wouldn't forget.

I was walking through the woods going to the grave I had made for Emmett in the woods. It was in our favorite spot where we had found playing a game of hide and seek. I went and sat down and thought about what he would say and things he would do, I barely noticed when the sun started to set and twilight began to set in. I rose to my feet and was about to head back to the house when a lyrical voice stopped me.

"hello," said the voice coming form behind me. I stopped and turned around. In front of me stood the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had pale skin and light , silky, golden locks, his eyes were pitch black, empty of all feeling of all emotion. I felt myself tense up but answer back,

"hello."

" what is a pretty girl like you doing in the woods alone on a night like this?' he said taking s cautious step forward.

" nothing really. Just taking a walk. I was on my way back , if you don't mind ill be leaving now." I said then quickly turned took a few long strides then took off sprinting for my life. I didn't know what it was about this stranger but I felt scared around him like he was dangerous. I kept running it wouldn't be that long now until I was at the house. I could call the police or something. Then when I started to slow down, he was there waiting for me.

" what do you want?" I asked pure fear In my voice. My heart was beating hard and fast I could feel it in my chest about to explode.

" you." Was his simple reply. My eyes grew wide and before I knew it he was launching himself at me and I was pinned to the ground. He was cold and hard as marble. Then a sharp pain went through my neck as I felt something sharp go into my neck. I couldn't move I was so horrified. Then I realized what he was doing he was…sucking my blood! Like a vampire in the books I'd read. I could feel the blood running from my body into his mouth.

"stop!" I managed to squeeze out. "stop!" I cried it over and over again each cry getting weaker and weaker as blood left my body. Then he was gone but, I was left on the forest floor. I wasn't dead yet. I layed there unable to move. Suddenly I felt it like fire through my veins rushing in a great swarm covering my entire body burning my insides destroying me. And I just layed there motionless, silent, waiting for something for anything to release me from this pain. I closed my eyes and everything went black, yet the flames still consumed me.


	2. at the club

Now that seems like forever ago. Now I'm a strong beautiful vampire. I own a bar/ club in Ireland. I work hard at what I do. Everyday going into work pretending, disguised as a human. I can change my appearance so I look almost like my old self. Still think of Emmett I haven't forgotten. And that man in the forest his name's Daniel. He's the one that changed me. And after my transformation he came back. He's taught me everything I know pretty much. And I taught him something too. I taught how to hunt animals instead of humans. When I told him I wasn't going to kill a human he didn't believe me and told me that I needed to, to survive but I turned a round and pounced on a dear coming by. So now we both hunt animals instead of humans. He's like my brother now. So we settled here in Ireland where I opened up my bar/ club. It's a bar to the humans but to all vampires it's the hottest night club in Europe next to the one in London. There aren't any rules except: no humans only vamps and no blood. Just yourself and your friends. Tonight's vintage night at the club and Daniel and I are preparing for the party.

Alice's POV

OMG!! I just got the biggest vision in the history of the world! I looked over at Edward. His face was priceless. His jaw hung open he was speechless. Then, a smile spread across his face. Emmett was going to be so happy. Bella looked at Edward questioningly. I could tell that they were having a conversation in their minds. I thought it was so sweet that they shared almost the same power. Bella could communicate with you in your mind. While Edward could read your mind. I looked over at Bella who had a small smile on her lips.

Edward's POV

This is going to be fun. I couldn't wait until we got to the new house in Ireland. I had this huge grin on my face. And so did Bella after I told her through my mind. I was so proud of my angel. After we got married and she was changed she's been doing fine. She's not even tempted by human blood. That made me happy. She was beautiful. But that was beyond the point we were on our way to the house in Ireland. Alice's vision had made me anxious to get there. If we could get there any faster in this private jet I 'd probably be hauling my family to the house as fast as I could . I could see Alice planning on taking a trip to a club tonight while Carlisle and Esme took a midnight stroll in the beautiful scenary of Ireland.This was going to be fun and easy.

Bella's POV

After we got off the jet we all loaded into a black van. Then van pulled up to the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. It was more like a cottage, but it was huge. Edward was so excited besides me I barely got a chance to see the house before he was pulling me up to our room putting our bags down and starting to unpack.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes, love?"

"Edward slow down we still have to wait until later tonight to go to the clu-"

"shhhh! They'll hear you."he said.

"fine." I said lowering my voice to a whisper." were still going to have to wait like six more hours."

" I know ." he said setting a hand full of clothes on the bed.

" why don't we put all these clothes away at human pace. That'll use up sometime."

"I know. I just really want Emmett to see-"

"see what?" asked Emmett coming in.

"Nothing. We were just planning on going somewhere tonight while Carlisle and Esme go out." I said.

"sounds cool! Where are we going?!" Emmett asked excitedly. He had a huge grin on his face and his fist were balled up in anticipation.

" go ask Alice." I said turning back to Edward. Emmett was already out the door and I heard a scream come from an unsuspecting Alice who apparently had not seen him coming. Me and Edward laughed while we put away the clothes slowly trying to buy time. Before we knew it Carlisle and Esme were out the door and everyone was rushing to get ready to got to the club tonight.

Lori's POV

Tonight was busy everyone seemed to materialize out of thin air. The club was filled with people. I was about to announce the vintage costume contest when a group of vampires walked in. all in couples. One with auburn hair with a girl with brown hair. A blonde guy with a short black-haired pixie like girl.. And one that looked like Emmett with a blonde girl. .the weirdest part was they all had golden eyes like me and Daniel. And I froze on the stage. I immediately turned around. Daniel was giving me a strange look.

"I'll explain later I have to go." I said. He took my place on stage and announced the contest while I wormed my way through the crowd of vampires as fast as possible. I kept my eyes to the floor and changed my appearance to a red head. But then I ran into what felt like a wall. My façade dropped and I looked like my normal self ,long dark brown hair, pale, and golden eyes. I looked up to see what I had run into. It was him, the guy that looked like Emmett.

Emmet's POV

We were walking through the club when something ran into me. I looked down to see the face of my little sister, Lori.

"Lori?" I asked.

"Emmett?" she said.

"Oh my gosh, Lori I can't believe your alive … I missed you I was so worried about you." I said grabbing her into a giant bear hug.

"Ahemm." Came Rosalie's voice from beside me.

"hi," said Lori." I'm Emmett's sister." She said putting out her hand to be shaken. Rosalie cautiously stuck out her hand and shook it." Hi, I'm Emmett's wife." She said with a smile on her face.


	3. OMG!

**I do not own Twilight**

Bella's POV

We had just walked into the club the name was "Scarlett". Everything was covered in red and black. Everyone was dressed in vintage and dancing to the up-beat techno music. The place looked like it was packed wall to wall with vampires. We began to squeeze our way past the crowd. I was scanning the crowd when I saw a girl who had dark brown hair suddenly change into a girl with red hair, then run into Emmett. Her disguise dropped at the impact and she was changed back to her normal self. She was beautiful. Her hair was almost black and she had golden eyes like me and the rest of the Cullen's. She was medium height and her angular features smooth together into a soft gentle face. Almost like a painting, like the artist had used different brush strokes to come to a complete solution of beauty. The part that confused me was when I looked at her again her eyes had changed to grey. I continued to watch intrigued by this strange vampire. I stood there with Edward beside me observing the scene.

"That's her." Edward whispered into my ear. It took me a while before I got what he meant, that girl, that vampire, was Emmett's sister. His real sister! I saw Emmett grab her up into a giant bear hug before Rosalie shook her hand with a small smile on her face.

Daniel's POV

Lori had walked off the stage and said "I have to go," so quickly I had wondered what was the matter but, she was like that sometimes, having to leave at a moment's notice, when something reminded her of her human life. I had grown accustomed to it. I announced the vintage costume contest and then the karaoke contest that would be after that. As soon as I was done I hopped off the stage to find Lori. I saw her standing in front of a huge vampire a lot bigger that me. He grabbed her up in a big bear hug with a giant smile on his face. I watched cautious. After he let her down she shook hands with a blonde vampire. I figured I should move in and see what was going on. I pushed my way through the crowd until I was right beside her. I slipped my hand around her waist.

"Hello," I said," I'm Daniel. And you are?" I asked giving them a quizzical glance.

"Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. The rest of our siblings should be somewhere around here." The big one said. Lori then carefully removed my hand from her waist and whispered in my ear,"That's Emmett, my older brother." My face obviously was in shock because she started laughing. I looked down into her eyes to make sure she was okay, she had told me all about her family and especially her brother after she was changed. I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to break down like she had then, but her face held a genuine smile. Then I noticed I had been staring too long. I tried not to do it but, somehow it happened often and at the wrong times. But every time I looked at her I could help it, she was beautiful, even when she was human for the short time that I saw her when she was. I was in love with her, I just couldn't help it, even if she wasn't ready to take the plunge into a relationship or felt the way id did I held the hope that one day she would. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard her call my name,

"Daniel, come on!" she said pulling me by my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused even though I'd probably follow her any where.

"To meet the rest of the family!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Alice's POV

I saw Emmett with Rosalie and his sister was pulling some guy with her after Emmett. They were coming this way and fast. Oh my gosh!

**Author's note:**** please review I've got five but I'd love more. I just want your opinion on my work. The next chapter will be "meeting the family". Hope you enjoyed this one and remember to review!**


	4. Chaos Ensues

**Sorry I haven't posted lately.******** well now I'm changing the name of this chapter to "Chaos Ensues" yes I thought it was a better title well please enjoy the story...I do not own twilight!**

Edward's POV

Alice just had a vision but it was too late, before she knew it she was bombarded by four jumpy vampires and my mind was instantly filled with happy, excited, random thoughts. I saw Jasper doubled over on the floor smiling like a crazy person, but I managed to make out the word "HELP ME!" between the happy random babblings going on in his head. Bella was laughing hysterically at the scene. Alice was on the floor holding Emmett up from crushing her; Rosalie had been dragged to the floor with Emmett but quickly got out of his hold and off the floor. Lori, Emmett's sister had almost flipped over Emmett, but some guy I assumed was, Daniel from Lori's thoughts pulled her back and stood her up safely. I couldn't hold it in anymore I started cracking up. Alice pushed Emmett off of her with so much force he nearly ran into some other vampire who was dancing, but always just in time Lori pulled him back. After everybody had calmed down us we're introduced to the two vampires, Lori and Daniel.

Bella's POV

In front of us stood two beautiful vampires, Lori and Daniel. Lori was Emmett's sister, sure she wasn't built-up and bulky but she could probably hold her own, despite her small frail figure. Her dark brown hair was hanging down in waves down her back and she was wearing a short silver dress with legging and platform shoes. Her eyes were grey instead of gold or red, it was strange. Next to her stood Daniel, with a possessive hand on her shoulder. They looked like a couple. He was the same height as Edward and had blonde hair and golden eyes like the rest of us. He stood there with an awkward smile on his face. I guessed it was because he wasn't sure if he was ready to "meet the family" yet. While Lori on the other hand had a big genuine smile on her face, showing off her perfect, gleaming white teeth.

"Hello, I'm-"Lori started to say, but was cut off by an excited Alice.

"Lori," she said grabbing her up in a giant bear hug," And you're Daniel. We all know who you are we've been expecting you." she said quickly then wrapping her arms around Daniel in a death grip. Alice was followed by Jasper, then Edward and then me.

"Nice to meet you, all." said Daniel with a small smile on his lips. I was sure everything was going to work out fine. Just as I was thinking that a loud bell went off and Lori was saying,"be right back." She hopped on the stage and screamed," Who's ready for the Karaoke contest?" a loud roar filled the room. "well if you want to compete line up on the right side of the stage where Daniel is standing." Sure enough he was already there, no longer in front of us but by the stage just like she said. I felt Alice pulling me towards the direction of the stage with Rosalie. Oh no was all I could think, Oh no!

And what do you know? We were third in line behind a vamp with red spiky hair and a twin duet.

"Alice are you crazy? What are we going to sing?"

"Oh, silly the words will be on the little TV, duh?" she went completely still and zoned out, she was having a vision," we're going to sing I wanna hold your hand by the Beatles." She said with a huge smile on her face. Before I could protest anymore reason's why we shouldn't do this she was dragging me on the stage, then the music started,

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand._

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, and I can't hide._

Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand.

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand.

And just like that they ended. A large applause from the crowd and we walked off stage we saw Emmett bounding up the stairs pulling an unwilling Lori with him. The music started playing and Emmett and Lori started and they started doing some extreme choreography,

_I'm superior, you're inferior.  
I'm the big attraction, you're the small.  
I'm the major one, you're the minor one,  
I can beat you shootin', that's not all._

Anything you can do, I can do better.  
I can do any thing better than you.  
No you can't.   
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.   
Yes I can, yes I can.

anything you can be I can be greater.  
soon er or lat er, I'm greater than you.  
No, you're not.  
Yes I am.  
No you're not.  
Yes I am.  
No you're not.  
Yes I am, yes I am.

I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.  
I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow.  
I can do most anything.  
Can you bake a pie?  
No.  
Neither can I.

anything you can sing I can sing louder.  
I can sing anything louder than you.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can, yes I can. 

anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything cheaper than you.  
Fifty cents.  
Forty cents.  
Thirty cents.  
Twenty cents.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can, yes I can. 

anything you can dig, I can dig deeper.  
I can dig anything deeper than you.  
Thirty feet.  
Forty feet.  
Fifty feet.  
Sixty feet.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can, yes I can.

I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker.  
I can do it quicker and get even sicker.  
I can live on bread and cheese.  
And only on that?  
Yes.  
So can a rat.

anything you can reach, I can go higher.  
I can sing anything higher than you.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can, yes I can.

anyone you can lick, I can lick faster.  
I can lick anyone faster than you.  
With your fist?  
With my feet.  
With your feet?  
With an axe.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can, yes I can.

Any school where you went, I could be master.  
I could be master much faster than you.   
Can you spell?  
No I can't.  
Can you add?  
No I can't.   
Can you teach?  
Yes I can, yes I can.

I could be a racer, quite a steeple chaser.  
I can jump a hurdle even with my girdle.  
I can open any safe.  
With out being caught?  
Yes.   
That's what I thought.

any note you can hold I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note longer than you.  
No you can't.   
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.   
Yes I can, yes I can.  
When the music ended they took a dramatic bow and walked off the stage laughing while the crowd was in an uproar.

"wow you guys were really good." I said when they walked over to us. "Thanks," Emmett said. Lori was back on the stage announcing that the vintage contest would be held now. The prize would be free admission for a whole month to the club. A whole crowd of vampires crowded near the stage to compete. I counted at least 75 contestants, but there could only be one winner. That person ended up to be Lachlan McHolton, who was wearing an Irishman outfit kilt and bagpipe and all. It was his own before he was changed. A true Irishman he was and seemed to still be. Lori was on the stage giving him his pass. He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and then walked off the stage smiling. I think if Lori could blush she would have been red as a rose. Daniel was stiff as a board, but when she walked over he was back to his normal self. So perhaps they weren't a couple as I had presumed. I went into Daniels thoughts -_I hate him! Always trying to flirt with Lori with some stupid inappropriate comment. I don't know why she even puts up with that jerk. I'm so much better than him. Why doesn't she notice ho much I care about her? - _Wow, so they weren't a couple. And Daniel certainly had feelings for Lori that she obviously didn't return the same way he did. Maybe she had feeling for Lachlan. This was a love triangle I definitely wanted to stay out of. Yet, I couldn't help but think of when I was in that possession, with Edward and Jacob. I wanted to help so badly, but she'd have to figure out how to deal with it on her own.

Edward saw my worried look and put a comforting hand around my waist," it'll be okay." He whispered in my ear. "They'll be alright. Don't make it your problem. Everything will work out for them just fine. Don't worry about it." He said again reassuring me.

"Yeah, you're right." I whispered back, giving him a loving peck on the cheek. Lori went back to the stage that the club would be closing in one hour exactly. So we partied on the dance floor until we were put out. We said a loving good bye and see you soon and Emmett went over and gave her the biggest tightest bear hug I'd ever seen, I thought she was going to snap in half. She looked like a doll compared to him. After he put her down we were out the door. I saw from the corner of my eyes Lachlan coming towards Lori to say goodbye while Daniel talked to a small group of vampires.

Lori's POV

I was washing off the counter; everybody had left except a few. When Lachlan came from behind me and snaked his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear," see you tonight." I spun around in his arms.

"I thought you were helping out with the bar today." I said shocked.

"Nope, tomorrow. Look at the calendar. But, I will be here tonight again I've got a free pass," his light Irish accent barely noticeable always teasing," will you miss me?"

"Don't I always?" I said sarcastically." Now go I've got cleaning up to do, I don't have time to play games with you." I pointed my finger towards the exit.

"Fine, maybe some other time then?" he said, teasing again. He kissed my cheek lightly before spinning around and heading out the door. As I turned around I saw Daniel with hurt clean in his eyes, I shuffled my feet on the floor nervously and averted my eyes from his, before turning completely around to finish the job I had started. Maybe something happened between him and some chic and she turned him down. Although I don't know why anyone would he's gorgeous. He really needed a girlfriend so he would stop being so protective of me. That's exactly what he needed and I'd help him get one. I mean I knew him better than he probably knew him self this would be easy.


	5. soaked!

**Sorry for not updating ******** in like literally forever but yeah….not a very good explanation, but I've been very busy. Very very busy so don't blame me blame my very busyness. So yeah, here chp.5. Hope you enjoy …more chapters to come. by the way I'd love some super duper criticizing reviews on what you think of my novice work….so give me what you really think. But please be gentle…I don't own twilight unfortunately….darn!**

Lori's POV

The plan (Get Daniel a girl) was in action. I'd seen a few of the vampire chics around the club making eyes at him, being a little flirtatious, and so on. But who would be right for Daniel? Someone pretty, smart, idealistic, not to shallow, or vain, hard-working, independent yet dependent (on him of course). Just then Daniel came in after changing at home with my new clothes for today folded up nice and neat, with my shoes on top.

"Well thank-you." I said cheerfully.

"Well, you're very, very welcome." he said back handing me my clothes.

I put them on quickly in the bathroom in he back. He had pretty good taste, if not rather plain. Dark skinny jeans with a tight white t-shirt, a silver medallion, and my silver flats. I tied my hair in a ponytail and walked out to turn on the open sign. Daniel turned the coffee pot on, no doubt Regan and Sam (our loyalist human customers) would be here any minute. It was only about 5 minutes until they walked in.

"well, well if its no' thee wonderful Lori and Daniel." cooed Regan, his Irish brogue thick.

"We'll be having the usual miss." added Sam as they took our seats.

"So what's happened as of recently, you two?" I asked

"Oh, nothing much lass, not since we seen yae as of yesterday." said Regan taking a sip of his coffee that Daniel handed him.

"So you two haven't gotten yourselves into mischief yet?" asked Daniel surprised.

"Not since we seen yae yesterday as Regan said." said Sam taking a large bite of his bagel.

The conversation continued on like this for a while like it did every morning at the bar, as more and more customers filled in. Then the doors opened and three girly, shrill screams came towards me. Of course, Daniel and Lachlan's fan club; Tricia, Riese, and Kaylen.

"Oh, my gosh!" screamed Tricia.

"What is it now?" I asked unimpressed this was the usual for them.

"Lachlan…."started Riese but she was still trying to catch her breath, her cheeks flushed. Thankfully the blood that stained her cheeks did not faze me.

"What about him?" I asked rolling my eyes annoyed.

"He's…he's…"Riese tried again.

"Spit it out!" I said finally on edge with this nonsense.

"He's in the lake swimming ….in his Boxers!" exclaimed Kaylen with a smile.

Did they think I would be pleased with this news? No, way! What was his problem always pulling stunts like this? Oh, I was going to get him. How could he take a risk like this it was nearly winter and most "humans" wouldn't dare swim in weather like this. Was he trying to give up our secret?

"Show me!" I demanded. Boy was he in for it. I grabbed my sweater off the coat hook told Daniel I'd be back and followed the giddy, overexcited girls to Lachlan. All three admirers strawberry blonde hair bouncing as the sashayed down the small back road as if it were a runway. When we reached the spot I told them to wait behind the old rundown cottage about a quarter of a mile from the lake. I was going to take care of this myself. I walked to the edge of the lake Lachlan was having a grand old time swimming. I stood there with my arms crossed waiting for him to notice my presence. When he did he swam over to the edge.

"Have you come to join me Lori?" he asked smiling.

"Why yes, of course, Lachlan" I said sarcastically. But, he obviously meant to turn my false humor around on me.

"Then why are you still in all of your cl-"I cut him off.

"Lachlan McHolton! What do you think your doing I should…."

"You should come cool off with me." He said. And before I could move away he was pulling me into the water, his grasp tight, so I couldn't get away. When we resurfaced I was struggling, splashing, trying to get away from him, yet I couldn't his hold was too tight. He was strong much stronger than I was. Darn him!

"Lachlan let me go right now!" I whined.

"I do nae think I will." He whispered into my ear. The girls were at the side of the lake by now, gasping in awe.

"What are you staring at?!" I exclaimed." Go back and tell them all what has happened!" _you little gossips_ I added under my breath.

"So now that we're alone-"I cut him off mid sentence.

"There is no _we_ right now!!! There is _me_ soaking wet for no perfectly good reason and _you_ just jostling about enjoying yourself at the suspense of our secret!!! No, there is no we!! Now let me go!" I ranted angrily

"Oh you sure know how to ruin a mood with that temper of your Lore."

"There is no mo-"

"Oh stop your ranting I'll be letting you go now."

"good." I said as he released me and I climbed out of the lake. He got out too…in his boxers!

"Lachlan! Where are your pants?!"

"I left them at home." He said casually," now lets go."

But I noticed he wasn't looking directly at me when he was talking, he was looking at my chest. I looked down…darn it!!!! Stupid Daniel with his Whit t-shirt!

"Lachlan, McHolton!" I said punching him in the arm.

"What!? I was just admiring your shirt." He said," but if you don't like it I can think of plenty who will." He said. The suggestion was clear as he raised his eyebrows playfully.

"No one will be seeing me soaked to the skin! Or you in your boxers! Come on were going to get you a change of clothes now!!" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him after me.

"But Lori…." He started whining.

"No buts!!!" I screamed. Then I heard a booming laugh…oh, no not Emmett!!

"Hey little sis" he said coming down the hill.

"hi." I said through gritted teeth.

"So...what are you two doing all wet and …yeah" Emmett suggestively raised his eyebrows.

"It's not what you think!" I tried to defend.

"Oh, she's just so shy about things like this." Said Lachlan.

"What are you talking about you idiot!!??"

"Oh Lore, no need to be ashamed. We don't have to hide our love from the world."

"You have lost your mind! Both of you! Emmett you are not helping with this situation!! And you!" I said turning around to face Lachlan. I looked up at him angrily.

"I love you too Lori." He said grinning hugely.

"This is not funny!!!"

"You two are soooo cute!" screamed Alice coming out of nowhere.

"Aren't they just the most adorable couple!" said Emmett in a girly voice.

"We're not a coup-"

"Oh stop playing coy, you. You know we're together. She just loves to play these games. Come, let me remind you." And before I knew it Lachlan was kissing me. His lips pressed hard against mine, I had to admit that it was nice, if not unexpected. I don't know how long the kiss lasted but I heard coughs and whistles coming from Emmett and Alice. Then Lachlan broke the kiss.

"See what did I tell yae darlin'."

If I were still human my face would have been beet red from such a display. Lachlan was enjoying this new game to much, and I was still soaking wet and he was standing in his boxers in public with literally no problem at all.

"I'll be taking the lass home now, we have some unfinished business to attend to" said Lachlan pulling me close to him.

"Not what you think!" I defended.

"Whatever Lori, we'll see you tonight." said Alice cheerfully.

"Your coming to the club again?" I asked.

"No, your coming over to the house tonight silly!" she said before turning around. "I know, I'm psychic." she yelled over her shoulder as Emmett followed her, he was yelling"race you home" and jetted off. As soon as they were gone I got some space between me and Lachlan, if not 5 inches.

"You are crazy!" I said as I started walking off.

"Oh, just admit you liked the kiss, Lori." he said following behind me.

"Oh boy did I!" I tried to hide the fact that I actually did with sarcasm.

"Oh, stop your fooling. Unless you need me to remind you-"

"No thank you, I'm perfectly fine."

"No I think you need a bit of reminding." He said grabbing me around the waist and turning me to face him. Before I could object further his lips were against mine. After a few seconds of this, my hands went around his neck and he was pulling me closer, tighter if that was even possible. I was enjoying the kiss as much as he was if not more.

"Mmh, Lori, it's not fair that you tease me so." He said breaking the kiss

I was still very much in a daze. "what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I mean you tease me, egging me on, and then….nothing. Are we or aren't we? Do you want me? It's been much to long for us to keep playing this game. I want you so bad. Just tell me will you be mine?"

"Are you proposing to me?" I asked in astonishment.

"Oh, no, not yet at least. Just are we together or not?"

"I love how you can do that."

"Do what?"

"Go from being super playful and giddy, to Mr. Serious man. It's kinda funny." I said giggling.

"Oh, stop!"

"Fine, okay. You want your answer? Here it is………

**Are you on the edge of your seat in anticipation? Well I hope you are. What an awesome cliffy huh! Don't you just love it? A good cliffy is the key to a good story. So yeah what will Lori's answer be ' yes or no '? Wait and find out in the next chapter titled….revenge is best served cold. That'll be a long one! Much luv 33 more reviews please!**


End file.
